Lost World
by Mammon-BZ
Summary: On a failed mission, Giotto escapes death narrowly by falling into a dimension three centuries later. He meets Tsuna, his eventual successor, but he himself remembers nothing except his own name. "My name is Giotto." G27 fic. Rating may rise. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I decided to suspend my other story for a while and do this one first, because I realised how much I loved G27 after reading a certain fanfic. YAY TO ALL G27 FANS! Haha. **

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

**Prologue**

Giotto's eyes widened at the approaching arrow. He couldn't see clearly, but he knew the tip would be glistening with poison. If the arrow didn't kill him, the poison would. He had been careless. The moment of overconfidence had had its consequences.

Dead bodies lay strewn messily all around him. Some of the charred corpses were still being engulfed by the orange flames. Their boss would have been so proud of them. They were after all, only pawns to assist him in accomplishing a greater, more daunting task.

Giotto's assassination, and it looked like they would be successful.

_Fuck, no! I can't die!_ Giotto screamed at himself for his carelessness. The desire to live on was overwhelming. Time slowed but the arrow kept approaching. One step closer to death.

A flash of light. Giotto felt like his whole body was burnt alive by his own sky flames. Was it the aftermath of the poison? Was this the whole bloody way to hell? Whatever it was, it hurt terribly. There was a soft whimper. It took a few seconds to realise it had come from him.

"GIOTTO-SAMA!"

He could faintly hear a familiar sound. G? Was it G? He couldn't be sure. All noises seemed to give him a migraine, making his head spin. Why did he need to have such a painful death? If he had to, couldn't he have had a quick one? _BUT I want to LIVE!_ Giotto yelled mentally. He had no energy to move his lips.

The atmosphere around him crackled with energy and flared a blinding orange. A brief blast of wind made him scrunch up his eyes.

Suddenly, he could see again. Tables, chairs, an unfamiliar environment. And he was freefalling towards it. There was someone there too. A glimpse of spiky brown hair. Disoriented and half expecting to fall into some random black flames from hell, he was in no way prepared by his painful crashlanding amongst a heap of chairs.

"HIIIEEEEE!" The external sound cut through his confusion and gave him splitting headache (and earache).

Did I live?

He moaned softly, uncertain if it was from the agony or from relief that he was alive (or so he hoped). His body took its cue and gladly shut down, and Giotto passed out.

-end-

**Hmmm… Please review if you like. Criticism is welcome. No, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. I have nothing against flames though and won't assassinate you for doing so. ^^ Have a nice day!**


	2. Meeting

**Hello people! It's me again. Haha… I think I upload pretty fast for a person to has to do last minute cramming for a physics examination. Nothing much happening in this chapter, I'm afraid. Just Tsuna's first meeting face to face with GIOTTO!!! Ahh… the sweetness of G27… **

**Hey Tsuna, you should pay me to write this. Isn't it nice to have someone pen out all your fantasies? You don't even have to pick up a pen. **

**Anyone watched the KHR filler arc? G was so cool! .**

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

**Meeting**

As usual, Tsuna had failed his tests. As usual, it was every subject. And he had to be the only one to have to stay back three hours after the entire school had been deserted to arrange the tables, chairs, sweep the floor and generally housework. He wondered if there was anyone in school. Maybe Hibari-san, but Tsuna doubted that he was approachable at that moment, or at any other moment for that matter.

So he was on his own.

_It would be nice just to pass one test._Tsuna thought sadly, as he stacked the next table on top of the previous one. It was not his fault though. He had come back from Italy only two days before the exams. Being the Dame-Tsuna he naturally was, Tsuna's brain could absorb little of the frantic revisions, math formulas, English sentence structures, frantic revisions, trigonometrical equations, last minute cramming (and did I mention frantic revisions?)

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. It had grown longer since his life had begun. And by life, Tsuna meant the whole business about being in the Mafia. Tsuna had been through two years of the whole crazy Mafia involvement now, and he was almost used to it. Almost, but not quite.

He had also matured since the start of it all. His features were slightly sharper, he was taller… He had had some crushes and also, once in a long while, received them, but he was still, in his own eyes, the Dame-Tsuna. The Dame-Tsuna. Oh well, some things never change.

Tsuna was done with the tables and chairs. Now, on to sweeping the floor. It was getting dark outside. His stomach made a weird grumbling sound which lasted for almost a minute long, and Tsuna had to press his hand on his stomach hard in order to suppress it. He wanted to go home. It didn't occur to him that with no one around, he could simply have thrown down the broom and run home like any badass student would have done.

Tsuna was kawaii. Tsuna was honest. Was he a badass student? Most certainly not. So Tsuna continued sweeping the floor.

Tsuna was almost done with the last itsy-bitsy-corner of the classroom when his Hyper Dying Will self whispered from within his mind, _Something big's coming. _Tsuna straightened up and took a quick glance around.

Nothing. But he was still uneasy. His hyper intuition was seldom wrong.

_But what could possibly happen in a deserted classroom?_

His question was soon answered by a loud crash from a corner of the classroom.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Two polar bears taking supper in Antarctica had their eardrums burst from the scream that was emitted from a certain classroom in Japan.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Tsuna stared in mute horror at the man who had crashed into the heap of chairs he had just painstakingly and neatly arranged. (Rephrasing that, what I meant was that he was horrified by the man not the fact that he had to arrange the chairs again.) It took two minutes of standing there with his mouth gaping open like a fish for his brain to register that there WAS in fact a blonde man who had just crashlanded in his classroom, with amazingly, no gigantic hole made in the ceiling.

He wondered if Mukuro was nearby. It certainly didn't feel like an illusion.

The spiky blonde hair, long black cloak, suit… The man resembled someone he knew very, very closely.

In his confusion and shock, he couldn't quite place his finger on who exactly he looked like though. It was only when he looked down and saw… _Oh my god. X-Gloves. (Or more like I-Gloves) _

And a ring, glowing slightly blue and looking very much like a duplicate of the one that hung around Tsuna's neck at that moment, rested perfectly on the middle finger of his right hand. _Oh my god, a sky ring. _

Giotto, Vongola Primo, Ieyatsu… So many names which Tsuna has heard of, but never actually met in person. Perhaps to any other sane person, they would have considered themselves lucky to have met this man of great talent and skill, but to Tsuna now, the respect was at the very least, limited.

He was screaming his head off and running around (naturally) like a headless chicken after all.

GIOTTO HAD JUST FELL OUT OF THIN AIR? GIOTTO JUST FELL OUT OF THIN AIR!

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna had more or less calmed down. His throat was dry from screaming. He wondered if he should move Giotto from the pile of overturned chairs. It must be pretty uncomfortable to be lying facedown on the underside of a chair. But he decided against it. His heart hammered uncomfortably against his chest.

Mustering up all his courage (sadly, there's not much, I fear), Tsuna hesitantly took a step closer to the blonde man, as though Giotto would leap up any moment and just eat him. Tsuna noticed the many cuts and bruises that Giotto had across the exposed parts of his body. They weren't very serious though, nothing that could kill a man. Tsuna couldn't fathom how Giotto had gotten himself cut so much, much less how his great-great-great-grandfather had crashed onto earth right before his eyes. Was hell doing a sweep on its occupants?

Tsuna sat down before Giotto and resting his chin on both palms watched the slow up-and-down movement of the latter's chest as he breathed in and out. At least he wasn't dead. Tsuna would have fainted if a corpse landed in front of his eyes. He stared at his great-great-great grandfather (God, remind me to just type Primo next time).

There was a cut on his right cheek. A single trickle of blood ran down his face and came to a rest on the curve of his chin, leaving behind a red trail. The redness against the pale skin seemed so out of place. Like him, maybe. Tsuna felt an overwhelming urge to wipe that drop of blood away. He raised one hand hesitantly. He realised his fingers were almost trembling as he gingerly cleaned the streak of blood with his thumb. Why was he that scared to touch?

Blue eyes flew open. With a slight shift of his position, they stared into the caramel brown.

Tsuna gasped loudly and pushed himself backwards, sliding on the floor and suppressed the scream that almost threatened to emit itself.

Questions he wanted to ask were popping out as huge purple question marks in the background (use your imagination), but they all got stuck in his throat. He stared at the blonde in front of him.

Giotto pulled himself up into a sitting position, while panting heavily. It was clear that he needed some effort to even sit up.

The look of confusion in his sky blue eyes was apparent as he stared at his successor.

"_Who…who are you?"_

-end-

**My fic self-imploded on our school computer! O.o I'm serious! It blew itself up. Isn't that just masochistic of the fanfiction and sadistic for the typist? Can anyone enlighten whether the 1st Gen Mist is Spade or Spades? It's so weird how those two names are almost interchangeable in most fics. -.- **

**Oh well… I need to go catch up on some sleep. Nap time! **

**You can enlighten me on how to improve my writing! Zzzz…**


	3. Beginning

**Hello again! This is the third chapter to Lost World! The next chapter will be…different. Anyway, if you're wondering why I ranked it under angst…I guess you'll find out soon enough. Hopefully you will at least.**

**They did a sweep on Onemanga and removed Air Gear! WHY? That's really sad. **__**I was emoing over the loss of several really good manga in the sweep too.**

**Oh well. This is probably the speed with I'll upload in the future.**

**Have fun reading this. **

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

He doesn't know me? Tsuna frowned in confusion at the man before him. Giotto was staring at him, like he had purple skin (don't ask, but hey, I like purple!), like he was expecting answers to flow out of the latter. _Shouldn't I be the one doing that? _Tsuna did the same to Giotto.

_Great. Now we have two very confused people staring at each other like no tomorrow. _Being the extremely articulate and coherent Mafia Boss that he was, Tsuna decided to jump the gun.

"Um." He said.

He sweatdropped. 

"My name is Tsuna? Sawada Tsunayoshi? Vongola Decimo? Um. Um. Do you know me?" He felt like an idiot. Why was he asking himself if his name was Tsuna? He looked, his whole being shining brightly with expectation (my eyes, they're blinded!) at Giotto, thinking he'd know something. Anything.

Giotto raised an eyebrow. Tsuna gulped and shrinked back even further.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Giotto asked questioningly. To Tsuna, his voice sounded mostly cold and demanding.

"Um… you're the Vongola Primo,aren't you? I'm…um…the Von-vongola Decimo? We've spoken befo—"

Giotto stood up. Tsuna hiieed and squealed, scrambling backwards again in shock. Giotto didn't seem as nice as when they had met the previous time, when he was fighting Byakuran.

Giotto now looked down at the shorter teen. Tsuna really didn't like the way he looked here. Intimidating, especially when he stood in a position that was looming over the latter. But whatever Giotto did, the look of confusion that lined his eyes hadn't vanished.

He glanced around the classroom, eyes lingering on the computer for a little while, and turned back to Tsuna, his eyes still cold and unfeeling. "It seems that you know more about this than I do. But you're right in the main. My name is Giotto. And I have no idea what else to say or what I'm doing here. But you seem to…" He shrugged and leaned against the nearest table, eyes probing for an explanation.

"Um…Giotto…" Tsuna stuttered. There was no doubt about it. This man was Giotto del Vongola, the Vongola Primo. But then why…? "Gio-Giotto-san, you don't remember anything?"

Giotto just shrugged again.

{one looooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnng conversation later}

"And…um…yeah. Do you really not remember anything, an—anything at all, G--Giotto-san?"

"For the thirtieth time, no, I don't…"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his shoes. "Y—you believe me then?"

"No. I don't believe you but I don't not believe you either. And seeing how you don't have the face of liar and I have no other explanations of any sort to believe in…I don't know. Me as a boss of a Mafia family?" Giotto laughed softly, though there was an edge to the laughter. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know what to think anymore."

The pair had made themselves comfortable perched on the towers of tables Tsuna had previously neatly arranged (no longer neat though).

"…Where would you go now then, G—Giotto-san?" Tsuna questioned timidly. "Wait… if you have nowhere to go…would you come stay with me? Because… well… uh…" Tsuna sweatdropped. _Because Reborn would want to scrutinise you_ was not exactly a reason he could just say.

There was a long silence before Giotto shrugged. Again.

"G—Giotto-san?"

"Well…what else can I do then? But I can sense that I can trust you…more or less. The worst thing I can worry about now is waking tomorrow morning with a knife in my back, right? Or rather then I won't be awake at all."

Tsuna cringed. That stung. Sweeping away that slight ripple of hurt, he swung down from the table tower. When Giotto made no movement, he looked back. "Ummm…Giotto-san?"

Giotto was staring at the Macbook in the corner of the classroom again.

"…Tsunayoshi…"

"Y—yes, G—Giotto-san?"

"..."

"..."

"Before we go, can you enlighten me on what that…thing…over there is?"

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Once. Twice. When Tsuna fumbled with his keys and dropped them for the third time, Giotto heaved a sign and bent down to pick it up for him. Tsuna blushed a deep red and clumsily inserted the key into the lock (Don't THINK.)

Giotto honestly didn't know why he had come with this boy. He seemed nice enough, there was little question about that. But the whole randomness about the Mafia and the Vongola was a cookie too big to swallow. He had nowhere else to go, and nothing else to do anyway…The fact that he had completely lost his memories (he considered it a fact now) was very disturbing at least, and of course, he had no recollection of how it had possibly happened.

Tsuna finally unlocked the door. Pushing the door open he kicked off his shoes and stepped in. He glanced back shyly at Giotto. Giotto did the same. He had taken off his coat and slung it over one arm, but his formal black suit still seemed out of place in the city-like atmosphere of Namimori.

Giotto looked around the house and raised an eyebrow. He sensed it wasn't too grand, but still the house gave him a strange sense of comfort.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Tsuna took a step into the house. Home sweet home.

But then again, it was a sad truth that he would find no peace and solace in his house whatsoever.

"BAKA-TSUNAAAA IS BACK! KNEEL BEFORE LAMBO-SAN!"

"Lambo, I-pin, it's already so late. You guys should be in bed by now!" Tsuna yelled up the stairs and sighed as the five-year-old cow came flying (yes, you read that) down the stairs, a stream of snot dragging behind him, and landed in the empty fruit bowl on the coffee table.

"Lambo!" Tsuna rushed over to the fruit bowl where Lambo's head was stuck in. He took Lambo by the legs and started pulling him out with all the strength he had.

The living room blew up.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Giotto could only watch in sheer amazement, with a tinge of amusement too, as the…cow…in the fruit bowl pulled a grenade out from nowhere. He had been standing in the doorway, and was glad for his lack of proximity to the action.

When the dust was cleared, he saw a pile of debris where the coffee table should have been, and Tsuna, coughing and wiping black soot off his face with his sleeve. He walked over swiftly and helped Tsuna up.

"I thought you said this was Japan."

"It is, G—Giotto-san."

"There are cows in Japan?"

Tsuna looked up at Giotto with a small smile and mumbled, "This one came from Italy."

"Pffffft…"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. Giotto was laughing, with a gloved hand over his mouth. He looked a lot warmer when he laughed. Tsuna loosened up and started laughing too.

A moment. A short shared moment of joy.

"Dame-Tsuna..." A black fedora hat appeared round the bend of the stairs.

Reborn came down the stairs, yawning widely.

It then occurred to Tsuna one of the most important reasons why he had brought Giotto home with him…though he had no other choice, of course.

The look on Reborn's face had been priceless when he saw the taller man standing in the doorway. Eyes wide, mouth open. Tsuna would have burst out laughing if not for what he knew Reborn would do to him later if he did.

Regardless, Reborn was the best hitman in the world, and also quite the best at masking his own unwanted emotions. "…He can stay in the guest room for now…" Reborn shot a pointed look at Giotto.

"EHHH? REBORN! THAT'S THE VONGOLA PRIM—" Tsuna yelled, expecting more than just that simple line from Reborn. He earned a kick in the head.

"Just come, Dame-Tsuna. Tomorrow, we'll know." Reborn disappeared up the stairs again, this time dragging a burnt cow with him.

"Ahaha…" Tsuna sweatdropped at Giotto who sweatdropped back. He smiled guiltily and mumbled, "Yeah…you can stay in the extra room, G—Giotto-san…It might be a messy though. Okaa-san went to Tokyo to visit a sick friend…so…" He gestured clumsily with a hand towards a room with the door slightly ajar.

Giotto nodded his understanding curtly and moved into the extra room, followed by Tsuna. He looked around. Again, nothing too grand. It was a simple bedroom with a washroom attached, but it was cosy enough.

Tsuna then made to go out of the door, to give Giotto his privacy. He was stopped by a hand that rested briefly on his brown hair.

"…Good night, Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna looked back in surprise. Giotto was smiling gently at him.

He broke into a wide grin (kawaii!). "Good night, Giotto-san!"

_That's the first time he said my name without a stutter all night._

Tsuna then turned around and gently closed the door behind him. Giotto washed up quickly, before flomping onto the bed, tired from everything that happened that day.

It had started to rain outside.

With his head on the pillow, Giotto smiled as the image of Tsuna's soot-covered face came into mind again, bringing with it the illusion of the warmth and laughter of that moment. Tsunayoshi was nice…for an almost complete stranger.

With that, the soft pattering of the rain and a strange sense of comfort lulled Giotto to sleep, regardless of what would happen the next day.

The thunderstorm only started long after he had fallen asleep.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

**Conscrit (constructive criticism) is welcome and –ahem, cough- HIGHLY and HUMBLY appreciated. *sweatdrop and wide smile***

**Hehehe. ^^**


	4. Through the Wormhole

**I'm really sorry for the REALLY long wait, but I've been really busy with my studies and two major competitions in the June-July period. Sorry!**

**But anyway, here's chapter 4 of Lost World. Btw, I'm looking for a beta-reader because I seem to have some problems expressing my ideas elegantly on paper XD. So if you are a G27 SUPPORTER and if you like my fic, please PM me! And one more thing, because I haven't actually thought through my story idea thoroughly, there might be some long waits (like this one) throughout my fic. **

**Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! I was really really happy reading through all wonderful awesome reviews! I think I've thanked most of you, but if I have accidentally left you out, here's my thanks and a cookie for you!**

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

_I grasp the bars of the prison holding me back. How? How is this happening? Not so much to me as to my beloved. How? I can feel the coldness on my cheeks where the tears had streaked. _

_I can feel the hollow ache in my heart._

_I can see…_

_I don't want to see…_

_He's kneeling on the floor. His hand is stretched out towards me, begging me to help him. His blue eyes beseech. His expression… I want to turn away. "BOSS!" I scream but there isn't any sound. Sound doesn't travel here. But I'm grateful I don't hear his pleas._

_I'll break if I do._

_I see the brown-haired boy sticking the long sword in, inching it into my heaven, my one-and-only's heart, and I can feel my own heart shattering. I shake the bars again. Why can't I get out. I scream his name over and over again until I can't scream anymore._

_Someone…get me water. I want to continue screaming. The brown-haired boy smirks at the imprisoned me. His eyes are so cold. Why does he look like Boss so much? I fall on my knees, drained by the energy it took to stay alive in this dark dark dimension. _

_I see his blue eyes glaze over as he collapses, and I stand up, running off into the darkness away from my beloved, eyes blinded by my own tears…_

G. woke up bathed in sweat, a hand clamped over his own mouth to stop himself from screaming. He was biting his tongue. He could taste the blood.

It was the same dream. For a week already, he had been having this dream, and it haunted every one of his waking moments.

Shivering, he crawled unsteadily to one corner of the bed, and stared blankly into space. He knew this wasn't right. All the other Guardians' eyebags were because of him.

He needed to get used to this new feeling of utter loneliness…and cold nights alone.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

Ugetsu leaned back against his pillow and sighed. Those screams again. They happened every night, waking them all.

But he knew none of the guardians blamed G. for it. Giotto's death had been a rather harsh blow on all of them…even Alaude, even Spade. But they all knew that of all the Guardians it had hit G. the hardest. That much was obvious.

Difficult it was to get over the loss of a childhood friend. Ugetsu had suffered the same fate once, but time heals, doesn't it? Or maybe not?

He threw back his covers and walked silently to G.'s room, hoping to lend some comfort.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

"OhMyGod! Reborn! Under the bed! The bed! Do you think it's wide enough to fit Giotto-san? Gokude—Gyah!" Tsuna crashed out of the window, glass crystals spiraling elegantly around him, and landed facedown on the lawn below.

"Owww…." Tsuna picked himself up painfully, and completed his sentence to himself, "…and Yamamoto are coming over…" He looked down. He was still holding the telephone (with a broken wire) in his hand.

Reborn sauntered out through the door, carefree and all.

"Stop yelling Dame-Tsuna. There's no need to hide him. Ah-wait."

Reborn whistled. A bigger-than-usual common pigeon flew from the sky, and cooed contentedly. Tsuna watched all this with interest. Carrier pigeons were so rare nowadays, being undermined by email and telephone conversations.

Reborn undid a scroll of paper from the pigeon's leg, turned away from Tsuna and read it. The pigeon flew off, its task completed.

"That was from the Ninth…" Reborn glared at Tsuna through eyes shadowed by his hat.

_He's nervous. God, why? What on Earth would make him nervous? _

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna's heart was beating fast. It had got to be terrible news.

The chibi just shook his head and walked away. Twenty feet later, he turned back. His eyes were completely cold when he said this.

"Being a leader of the Vongola, you must learn to make your own decisions, Tsuna. They are your Guardians."

"Reborn! What happened!" Tsuna got up and yelled at the chibi, all serious now.

"I'm going to Italy for awhile. This is just my opinion but you should tell them. And again, just my guess, but you'll know something about this soon."

"R-Reborn…"

The chibi turned, shimmered briefly and vanished, leaving a tall, adult-sized shadow on the wall. A few moments later, that vanished as well.

Tsuna was left sitting blankly on the ground. He had no idea – no idea – what had just happened. He could only guess that it was definitely not something pleasant. And Reborn…he had just left like that? Leaving Tsuna speculating as always.

_Tch._ Tsuna angrily threw the disconnected telephone in his hand into the bushes. Frsutration welled up and dispersed as quickly as it had come.

A sudden thought struck Tsuna. _Where's Giotto-san? I haven't seen him all morning._

Tsuna glanced up at the window he had broke just now, and walked back towards the shade of the house.

_He couldn't have slept—_

The door was flung open. "Good morning Tsuna!" Giotto, rubbing his eyes sleepily, burst into the graceful sunshine of the morning sun shining with its glory. He took one step forward, tripped over the doormat and fell over.

—_through all that, could he?_

Tsuna sweatdropped. He really did. As the older man picked himself up, Tsuna couldn't help smiling. The moment of darkness that had passed through previously disappeared, but he was still aware, very much so, that something wrong would happen sometime soon.

~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\~.\

The woman read off a clipboard in a rather bored voice to the dark figure sitting before her. Primly pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, she turned and beckoned the man door behind her. Even though the door was closed, her signal seemed to pass through and like they were psychic, two men came forward, dragging a clothed bundle behind them.

"This is something that Chiara thinks you know already. Chiara believes that it will fail no matter what the input is. Chiara suggests that it be disposed of. However, if you wish to continue, it will be discarded once failure is confirmed."

"Mmmm…you speak of what has been known. Very well, stop it then. Try again and see if we strike lucky this time." The figure shifted slightly. "And while you're at it, get me some espresso. Heavy and non-sugared."

There was a sharp click as the woman capped the pen she had been twirling, and more clacking as she stalked gracefully out of the dimly lit room in her heels.

"Hey, shut the door behind you," came the voice behind her.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she did as she was told. It took a lot of effort to maintain her job here. It had taken her more than fifteen years to rise to her position as secretary to the Boss. There it was, capitalized.

The Boss, a demanding annoying persona with millions of strange fetishes. Like requesting all staff to refer to themselves in third person. But he was quite cute too, and three years younger than her. Chiara giggled at this, her previous professional demeanor lost.

When Chiara had first entered this dark mysterious world, she had been one of the youngsters the modern world was breeding. Lured by the promise of money and reputation. And she had also taken joy in joining one of the many Boss-fanclubs the over enthusiastic young employees had created.

But Chiara had always prided herself on her practicality. Personality before looks. Her mantra for a finding a good man.

Exposing oneself to the darker realms of a country caused one to mature quickly.

**Thank you once again for even bothering to read my writing. Conscrit is extremely welcome. I know I shouldn't be asking but…reviews? *hopeful look and sweatdrop***


End file.
